


Pillow Case

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request. Scout's love for Sniper leads to him buying a hug pillow with the Aussie's image on it, which leads to him acting weird, which leads to Sniper catching him red handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Case

Scout sighed to himself, leaned his cheek into an open palm and stared down the long table directly at Sniper. Down on the other end Sniper was handsomely conversing with Demoman, Scout wasn’t really sure how Sniper could have a handsome conversation, but the man was doing it and Scout couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The after dinner buzz held no chance for Scout’s attention, not with the way Sniper was smiling, revealing his dazzling white teeth and melodious laughter. Everything about the marksman was alluring, he was so gorgeous with his strong jaw perpetually covered in stubble, and his accent nearly made Scout crumble every time he heard it.

Just looking at the Sniper clouded his thinking, he swore he could see stars filling his vision and dancing all around the Aussie, making him appear more appealing by flittering around and sparkling and…wait

“Pyro!” Scout snapped, and waved his hands around to knock the confetti from the air. “What are you doing! Knock it off!”

“Mph mu mphh mmphhr! Mmp mpphing!” Pyro mumbled from behind his mask and pointed down the table at Sniper.

Scout’s insides froze as Sniper and Demoman looked back at the commotion Pyro was making, he quickly slapped Pyro’s pointing hand down and tried to look nonchalant. Pyro was not so accommodating, he threw another handful of confetti over the Scout’s head and started to repeat his earlier statement, “Mph mu mphh mmphhr!”

“Wha’d he say?” Demoman shouted from their end of the table and leaned in close. “”You like…might…purr…’ say that again, Pyro?”

Sniper chimed in, “Yeah, what are you talkin’ about us down there?” 

Scout could tell Pyro was about to say it again, this time more clearly. He scrambled to stop Pyro by shouting out, “Riper!” He then saw Demo and Sniper’s confused faces and he stumbled to explain. “Yeah, riper, you know, like riper fruit.” He laughed awkwardly. “We don’t ever got ripe fruit around here…”

“Mmph!” Pyro shook his head and went to correct the Scout, “Mh mhhd maht mhhht mphh mmphh-” 

In a panic, Scout tackled Pyro to the ground, overturning a few chairs in the process. He couldn’t let Pyro expose his crush, who knows how Sniper would react. The runner’s mind fabricated all sorts of reactions from Sniper laughing in Scout’s face to a pathetic shake of his perfect head. He struggled with the firebug on the kitchen floor, certain that looking like a maniac was better than Sniper knowing how much Scout wanted him.

While the two tussled, Sniper nudged Demo and said, “Let’s get out of here ‘fore we get stuck with the dishes.”

The Scotsman quickly agreed and they left the kitchen happy to skip out on their duties. Scout didn’t even notice that the attention was off him, he was too concerned that Sniper was still watching and that Pyro might let the cat out of the bag.

“Mmph mpph mp!” Pyro struggled back and tried to push Scout off of him.

“Just shut your stupid mouth!” Scout hissed, and then immediately checked around him to make sure no one else heard. When he saw that they were alone in the kitchen he let up on Pyro, and the masked man angrily shoved Scout aside to stand up. Scout shot Pyro a dark look and tried to threaten, “I’m serious Pyro, you say one word and I’ll-”

Pyro already dashed out of the kitchen, mumbling a chant behind his mask about Scout’s love interest. Mortified, Scout chased after him but hardly got two steps out of the room when he ran into Medic. The doctor gave him one annoyed glare while Scout tried to zip around him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Medic grabbed Scout by his shirt collar.

“Hey!”

“This kitchen is filthy!” He dragged Scout back toward the mess and placed a sponge in his hands. “Clean it up, and do it properly.”

Scout was about to protest, but Medic fixed him with a deadly stare that held more followthrough than any threat he ever uttered. He groaned and squeezed the sponge in annoyance, water dripped down his arm and onto his pants. 

“Ughh, dammit!” 

It took him a decent amount of time to clean off the table and tidy up the rest of the kitchen, more than he’d like to spend. The only thought that got him through the dirty dish water and left over food was imagining the task with Sniper, losing himself to an absurd fantasy. 

Something like:

_A splash of water soaked Scout as he toiled through stacks of dirty dishes in the large sink._

_“Careful, mate,” Sniper appeared out of nowhere, a dish towel in hand. He came forward and gently ran the cloth over Scout’s cheek, wiping away droplets of water. “You’re gonna end up soaking wet.”_

_He laughed and Scout laughed along with him, together it took longer for them to clean the kitchen, but that was only because they were having so much fun. Scout would playfully toss the wet sponge at Sniper and he’d get revenge by snapping a dish towel at him. Eventually the tension was too much and Sniper faced him, a tender look in his eyes. “Scout, I’ve got something to tell you.”_

_“Yes, Sniper?”_

_“Scout, I…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Scout,”_

_“Uh-huh?”_

“SCOUT!”

Scout snapped out of his fantasy to the harsh reality standing angrily in front of him. “What?” Scout snapped back.

“Get out of the way,” Spy bit out, and physically moved Scout aside so he could get into the cabinets. “Idiot boy…”

Scout grumbled to himself, but didn’t say anything else. He tossed his dish rag aside and did a final sweep of the kitchen, made sure all the place settings were ready for tomorrow’s breakfast, and was satisfied with his work. He started to leave when his foot stepped on something other than linoleum. “Huh?”

He reached down a picked up a magazine, it’s cover was bright and had cartoons all over it. He flipped through the pages and realized it was in another language. Between the cartoons and the cutesy fonts Scout knew it had to belong to Pyro, it must have fallen out of his pocket when they were fighting. He considered throwing it out, or giving it back to Pyro under the promise that he keep his mouth shut, but then something caught his eye.

The foreign words could not explain to him exactly what he was looking at, but the pictures alone told him. That and the order form attached to the page. He feigned a coughing fit to cover the sound of him tearing the page out, though he didn’t have to, Spy hardly cared what Scout up to. He hurried out of the kitchen, folding the page and tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping.

As he rushed upstairs to complete his new mission in secrecy he bumped into someone for a second time that night. “Careful, mate,” Sniper said, and placed a gentle hand on Scout’s shoulder. 

Any other time and Scout would have melted right there, but he was so determined to get back to his room that he surprised himself by rushing through his words. “What? No problem! See you later, Sniper!” And he took off down the hall.

“Wait, Scout, I wanted to talk to you-” 

Scout was already sealed behind his door and giggling excitedly to himself. He dashed to his desk and grabbed a pen, he didn’t understand any other language but English so he filled out the form as best he could. He gathered his money, seven thousand yen sounded like a lot of cash for a pillow, but if it was as high quality as the pictures looked then it would be worth it. He stuffed about seven thousand U.S. dollars into the envelop. 

Only problem was where to get the photo? It’s not like he had glamor shots of Sniper lying around his room. He was beginning to think this was all in vain, he practically deflated at his desk. Then a ray of hope beamed down on him, he rummaged through his desk draws, through the boxes of his closet, and finally through his nightstand draw once he remembered that he left it there for nights when his imagination just wasn’t enough.

He pulled the bent and torn team photograph from the draw and smoothed it out. He carefully cut out Sniper’s image and tucked into the envelope with the order form and money. A smile crossed Scout’s face that grew into a huge grin as he imagined the final product. 

—-

Scout had eagerly been awaiting ever since, he’d been policing the mail, searching through it before anyone else had the chance. He’d been running to the post office to double check the status of his package, the mailmen came to hate his existence. When it finally arrived Scout was over the moon, he snatched it out of the delivery man’s truck before the guy could even check his clipboard.

The package was a large, rectangular box, almost five feet high, not something inconspicuous. Scout warily carried it through the base, ducking behind corners if he heard a voice or footsteps approaching. What would he say if someone asked? Undoubtedly, they’d want to know what was in a package that big. 

Now in a bit of a panic, Scout doubled his pace, successfully making it upstairs without running into a single pers-

“Hey, mate,” Sniper greeted. Scout jumped and made an embarrassing squawk, he fumbled with his package and Sniper automatically helped. “Bloody hell, what have you got here?” 

Scout was racking his brain for a plausible lie, he was so determined to steer anyone away from guessing the right answer that when Sniper asked, “Care package from your mum?” He immediately shouted, “No!”

Sniper stood back, a little alarmed at the sudden shout, but still politely standing by.

“I mean, um…it’s running stuff, stuff for my feet!” Scout laughed nervously. “Cause with all my running I get fungus, horrible, gross fungus, and…” Scout could feel himself withering away from the inside, why didn’t he just say ‘yes, a care package from Ma’ why did he have to keep talking? “And it’s too strong for Medic so I had to order industrial strength stuff…”

“Right…well,” Sniper tried to remain courteous despite Scout’s odd confession, “have you got a minute-”

“I have to leave now!” Scout announced, and took off to his room. There was no way he could keep it together in front of Sniper any longer, he’d definitely end up embarrassing himself a thousand times over. He slammed his door shut and began tearing his package open. After a layer of cardboard, a layer of packaging tissues, and a layer of plastic Scout unveiled his purchase.

A long pillow with Sniper’s likeness on one side, the pillow itself was white but had little blue lines surrounding Sniper to make it appear like indentations, like Sniper were actually lying down on the cushion. Scout was surprised at the quality, the fabric was very soft, the pillow was fluffy but firm, and Sniper’s likeness was spot on. He quickly grabbed the pillow and got comfortable on the bed with it.

He hugged it close, imagining Sniper’s waist and chest pressing against his own, imagined the way the Aussie would synch his breathing with his, and how those long, wiry arms would hug him right back. Scout’s excitement over the pillow would not fade for weeks. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his purchase, it was as close to the real thing as he was going to get, but Scout’s mind was already working a newer, better model.

The magazine ad showed all sorts of characters half undressed, or completely naked, in provocative poses and Scout wanted that. He wanted Sniper bare-chested and smirking at him, wanted his fly unzipped and sporting a huge bulge. His model showed Sniper exactly as he was in the photo he provided, fully clothed, neutral expression, and holding his rifle, his  _actual_  rifle, not a hard cock.

Not that it stopped Scout from enjoying his nights. He didn’t buy the pillow with the intention of getting off to it, it just happened. He fell asleep with his arms and legs wrapped around Sniper, his mind producing fantasy after fantasy until he nodded off. The next morning he just happened to awake with a feeling of deep satisfaction and sticky underpants. 

From that point on Scout couldn’t help indulging his fantasies while fully conscious. A few hours before bed he’d run up to his room and pull the pillow out from whatever hiding spot he left it in, and spend ages humping the cushion while imagining the real deal beneath him. Followed by a quick masturbation session, Scout was truly getting his money’s worth.

He had gotten so comfortable with the pillow that he found himself not just imagining scenes in his head, but actually talking to the thing. He couldn’t help it, he would get into the moment and suddenly, “Ohh yess, Snipes,” would slip out.

He’d have the pillow between his legs, humping away, murmuring, “Snipes…oh you’re soooo good at this.” Or he’d roll onto his back, wrap his arms around the pillow and press down, creating not the best friction, but a believable illusion, and he’d moan, “Snipes, I love it when you’re on top, ahh god yes! I love looking up at you!”

Soon he needed a replacement not just to upgrade Sniper’s image, but because he was leaving messy stain after messy stain on the pillow. Not only was his pillow taking a few hits, but so was his reputation. He’d find himself mixing up encounters with his pillow and the actual Sniper.

He’d lazily stretch and casually comment, “Last night was pretty good wasn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Sniper would look at him with confusion, but eventually agree, “Yeah I guess so, why what’d you do?”

And Scout would struggle to come up with a lie. His comments and behavior were getting more and more embarrassing, the team was sure to notice with lines like, “Snipes, you were great last night,” and, “You sure know how to treat a guy.” Leaving Scout red as a beat and stuttering to cover up his secret.

Though every time Sniper tried to continue the conversation Scout would make up an excuse and leave suddenly. Finally, the marksman had had enough, he’d been dying to talk to Scout for weeks now and he couldn’t let the little mutant avoid him any longer. With his persistence at an all time high he marched upstairs to Scout’s room, knocked on the door, and let himself in.

He did not expect Scout to be vigorously humping a pillow, he did not expect the pillow to have his image on it, and he did not expect Scout to be moaning, “Just like that Snipes, just like that!”

When both realized what was going on they froze, Sniper in shock and Scout with humiliation. Scout had a deep pink flush over his face, Sniper wasn’t sure if that was out of embarrassment or because his cock was straining against his underpants. He looked quite the sight, his mouth agape and arms shaking from holding himself up over the pillow, his legs were bare aside from his knee high socks, and that made him look enticing.

Sniper’s shock wore off, his wide-eyed expression replaced with a smirk. He shut the door behind him, and said, “Now why you got a silly pillow when the real deal’s right here?”

Scout squeaked.

The marksman strode to the bed, pulled the pillow out from beneath Scout and easily took its place. Scout remained flabbergasted, mouth still wide open, body frozen, until Sniper placed his hands on the boy’s hips and ground up into him. Then it all came pouring out, “Snipes, the pillow, it’s not what you think, it’s uhh…orthopedic! And…and…”

Sniper pulled Scout’s face forward and shoved his tongue into his mouth, he held tight onto the back of Scout’s head until the man returned his kiss. “Forget about the pillow, I’m right here.”

And he did, almost instantly Scout’s memorization of Sniper’s body went from cushiony stuffing to hard muscle, soft fabric melted into warm skin covered in hair and scars. The pillow that absorbed each thrust of Scout’s hips was thrusting back, and the arms that he wished for were finally around him. It was all too much too soon, the touch of Sniper’s pants against his bare thighs, the feel of Sniper’s cock growing hard under his own, the way Sniper’s arms held him down, keeping a gratifying pressure on Scout’s cock.

He grunted and held onto Sniper’s shoulders, grinding his cock into Sniper’s pelvis as he filled his underpants with hot, sticky cum. He recovered quickly, it wasn’t an earth-shattering orgasm, if anything it was mortifying. He had finally gotten Sniper in his bed and he finished before they even started. He rolled off Sniper and buried his face in his sheets with a long groan. “I am SO sorry,” Scout began.

Sniper laughed and turned on his side, grabbed Scout and shoved his hard-on against his backside. “Don’t be,” he placed a kiss on Scout’s neck, “I have that effect on people.” He laughed again and Scout felt a bit better. “Now how about you finish me off?”

Scout turned to face the Sniper. “Yeah, okay.”

He kissed him then got the man’s belt and fly out of the way. Sniper went commando, something Scout expected and was happy to have confirmation of. He wrapped his hand around Sniper’s length and began pumping him, he didn’t pull out all the stops, or try anything fancy. He wasn’t sure what Sniper liked and his moves were based off the the man’s groans and thrusts.

He did find that Sniper enjoyed the way Scout bit him. Every time Scout dug his teeth into Sniper’s neck he’d hold onto Scout tighter, and even hissed, “Yess.”

It didn’t take long for Sniper to be making his own mess, filling Scout’s hand with his release and getting a few spurts on his pants. He relaxed on the bed while Scout got up, cleaned his hand off with a couple of tissues and changed out of his soiled underpants. When he turned back to the bed Sniper was sitting up with his legs over the side.

“Want a cuddle?” He asked.

Scout couldn’t stop a goofy smile from forming on his face and he excitedly dived back into bed, went to snuggle up to the Sniper, but was met with a face full of cushion. Sniper had shoved the body pillow into his arms. 

“There you go, mate.” Scout’s face was priceless in Sniper’s opinion, a mix of terror and embarrassment. “Relax, I’m just taking the piss,” Sniper chuckled, Scout breathed a sigh of relief. Sniper kicked off his boots and undressed, slid under the covers and pulled Scout close. “Been trying to talk to you for ages.”

“Yeah?” That made Scout’s heart thump happily.

“Yeah, though if I knew I had competition I would’ve been more proactive,” he laughed, and held the body pillow up for the both of them to see. 

“Ugggh! Don’t look at that!” Scout snatched the pillow and shoved it away, his face turning red. 

“It’s kind of flattering.”

“Really?”

“No, it’s bloody weird,” Sniper laughed more as Scout groaned and shoved at him.

“Yeah, well it’s more comfortable than your bony ass!”

Sniper snorted and hugged Scout tighter.


End file.
